


After Wimbledon 2013

by ladyinpink602 (leodis57)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/ladyinpink602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa meets up with Roger and his daughters after they're both out of Wimbledon.  (I know Rafa left on the Tuesday and Roger didn't go out until the Wednesday but for the purposes of my story they're both still around after Roger's defeat).</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Wimbledon 2013

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a pic that I saw of Roger with his two little girls and another tennis player who may well have been Rafa ....

Myla spotted him before her father did. Taking leave of her father’s hand she ran towards the approaching figure with her arms wide open, an expression of pure delight on her face.  
“Rafa, Rafa” she cried flinging herself at the smiling young man who was as tall as her father and dressed as he was in white jacket and shorts.  
“Charlene!” he said, reaching down and folding her in his arms.  
Myla banged her little fists against his chest. “No I’m Myla!” she cried indignantly.  
Rafa raised his eyebrows and appeared to be puzzled. “Not Charline?” Over the top of her head he winked at her father.  
“You do realise you’re about to start World War Three, don’t you?” said Roger with a smile.  
Charlene was by now begging for her turn to be picked up. Laughing, Rafa handed Myla to Roger and lifted up her sister.  
“How am I to know who is Myla and who is Charlene?” asked Rafa. “You both have grown so much since I last saw you.”  
The girls giggled and looked at their father. “They grow by the minute,” he said. “It’s frightening!”  
“Where are you going?” Rafa asked Roger.  
“I’m just taking the girls for a walk, while Mirka makes some calls.” He paused. “Join us?”  
“Si” replied Rafa as they fell into an easy stroll, Myla between Roger and Rafa holding both their hands, and Charlene holding her father’s hand.  
“I like this” said Rafa. “It feels like we are a family, no?”  
“Well, we are – in a sort of a way.” Roger’s voice was low and he held Rafa’s gaze.  
There was a silence as questions lay unspoken between them.  
“When do you go?” asked Roger.  
“This afternoon,” replied Rafa.  
“I wish things were different, Rafa”.  
“It is hard.” Roger heard the emotion in Rafa’s voice.  
“I know, I know.”  
“If we could turn back the clock ….. but we can’t.” Roger added.  
“And you? When do you leave, Roger?”  
“Not sure. We may stay in London a few days – have a holiday you know?”  
“Si – a holiday is good.”

“Who would have thought it, Rafa – for us both to be out of Wimbledon in the first week!”  
Rafa gave a shudder. “It is too – how do you say – too sad. For me, this is the second year I have to go early.”  
“Not like five, six, seven years ago, Rafa! Happier times.”  
“Daddy?” asked Charlene. “What are you talking to Rafa about?”  
“Oh just tennis, darling” he replied.  
“When I grow up I’m going to play tennis like Daddy” stated Charlene looking at Rafa.  
“But I want to play tennis like Rafa!” her sister cried  
“Girls, girls” said Roger laughing.  
“You will play tennis like Charlene and Myla” Rafa assured them, grinning at Roger.  
“Rafa?”  
“Si Roger?”  
“Text me when you arrive home?”  
“I will.”  
“You know I can’t say much now – listening ears – but you know you are in my thoughts.”  
“And you in are in mine. It will not be long before we are together again.”  
“I will be counting the days.” Roger rubbed his eyes.  
“Are you crying, Daddy?” asked Myla with alarm.  
“Of course not, darling. Something got in my eye.”  
Rafa took charge of the situation. “Come, let me buy ice creams for my two favourite ladies!”  
Charlene and Myla clapped their hands in delight as the four of them headed for the ice cream stall.

END


End file.
